


You are the one that I want

by The_night_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, F/F, Girls in Love, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Questioning, Self-Discovery, Truth or Dare, Useless Lesbians, baby lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: 5 times Sansa questions her sexuality and realizes she is in love with Margaery and 1 time she goes after what she wants.





	You are the one that I want

1.

The first time Sansa saw her was the first day of high school in her freshman year. The girl had just transferred to their school.

Sansa looked at her curiously and couldn’t believe her eyes. The girl was gorgeous! Her long brown hair was let loose, slightly curling at the end. She had a pair of beautiful brown eyes that gave her an intelligent and kind look.

Sansa couldn’t stop staring at the girl mesmerized by her beauty.

The teacher quickly introduced the girl as Margaery Tyrell and moved on with the class, telling her to go and find an empty seat.

Most of the boys in the class sat up straighter and tried to catch the new girl’s attention. But none of them succeeded, because Margaery went straight to the seat next to Sansa and asked with a smile on her face.

“Is this seat taken?”

Sansa was too flustered and was unable to say anything back. She started stuttering and forgot every word in the English language she had ever known, so she finally just pointed at the empty seat and smiled shyly completely terrified and embarrassed.

It was just some girl after all! Why was Sansa reacting like that? 

Sansa didn’t know the answer to that question, but that didn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach.

“Hey, I’m Margaery. What’s your name?” The girl had scooted over closer to Sansa, her face inches from hers.

“I... uh… Sansa. My name.” After finally getting a hold of herself she answered. She quickly blushed after realizing how moronic her answer had sounded.

However the other girl just smiled softly at her. “Nice to meet you.”

A smile that made Sansa’s heart skip a beat.

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the lesson. Sansa was too self-conscious to start a conversation, because of how flustered she had gotten during their previous talk.

Sansa spent the rest of the class looking at Margaery. Not in a weird or creepy way or at least she hoped so, but she couldn’t stop. The other girl’s beauty was beyond anything Sansa had ever seen before.

Hours later Sansa was in her bed thinking. It was late, but she couldn’t fall asleep. She was haunted by the thought of the new girl Margaery. She kept replaying Margaery smile in her mind.

The more she thought about it the more confused she got. Why was she so affected by it? Why was she thinking constantly about the other girl?

And the thought that terrified Sansa most of all was the fact that all of the feelings she was experiencing right now came way to close to the descriptions her friends gave her when they had a crush on a boy.

But she couldn’t like Margaery, because she was girl, right?

After spending half of the night tossing and turning in her bed, Sansa decided that there was no point about thinking about that any further.

That was a problem for another day.

2.

It has been almost a month since Sansa had had spoken to Margaery. She really wanted to talk and get to know her better, but she was too anxious to do any of that.

Every time she was close to Margaery her brain seemed to shut off and any coherent though in her mind disappeared, so she’d ended up making a complete fool of herself in front of her.

Due to Sansa’s complete inability to act normal in front of the gorgeous girl the two of them never ended up becoming overly close. Margaery was always polite and smiled at her, sometimes even attempted chatting with her, but they didn’t spend a lot of time together.

However that didn’t stop Sansa from obsessing with the other girl. When no one was looking at her, she quickly glanced at her and as always Sansa couldn’t believe her beauty.

“Come on Sansa, stop staring! You are practically drooling.” Her friend Shae said, effectively bringing her back to reality. Maybe she hadn’t been as secretive as she thought she was. She had been caught staring at Margaery in the cafeteria after all.

“What do you mean?” She said giving her most innocent face.

“Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Whatever you say.” In the future she definitely needed to be more subtle. Her fascination with Margaery was confusing for her as it was and she didn’t her friends asking any further questions.

“Oh come on. Just admit it! You are totally crushing on her.” Shae said with a teasing smirk on her face. Her words alone were enough for Sansa to choke on the water she was drinking.

“What?!? No!” She had quickly gotten defensive and started nervously with her hands, not meeting Shae’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anybody.”

“Stop it, it’s not like that.” And it really wasn’t. Right? Sansa didn’t like girls! “Why would you even say such a thing?”

“Well you have been staring at her during the whole lunch. Also yesterday you wouldn’t shut up about how gorgeous she was and how much you loved her hair.” Shae said proudly, obviously satisfied with herself for having thought of that.

“Well she is. That doesn’t mean anything.” Shae looked at her like she was dumb and shook her head in desperation. “Stop looking at me like that, it doesn’t!”

“Sure if you say so.” Shae said, waving her hands in surrender, obviously not believing her.

“I’m serious!” Almost yelled Sansa, catching the attention of some of the people on the near tables.

“So am I. You are way too invested in her for it to be just a friends’ thing. Also you were totally ogling her.”

Sansa was saved from having to deny that and find a plausible excuse, because the bell rang. The two girls quickly stood up and collected their things. They parted ways, both having classes in opposite parts of the school, but not without Shae giving her a knowing look.

Sansa didn’t know how to respond to that. Quite honestly she hadn’t thought of her actions to be that abnormal. Didn’t all girls admire the way other pretty girls looked?

She was extremely confused and had no idea what to do or think.

3.

The first time Sansa got a boyfriend was four months into her freshman year.

His name was Joffrey and they met during the school Christmas celebrations. They had known each other for years, but before that Sansa had never really paid any attention to him. Even though he was one of the most popular boys in the school, their paths had never crossed before, so she didn’t know him.

Quite quickly after they started hanging out Sansa realize that she was probably the only girl in the school that had no interest in him. As it turned out half of the girls had some sort of feeling for him, moreover he was generally considered quite attractive.

That was partially the reason she accepted his date invite. Since everyone in the school liked him so much there must be a reason for it. The fact that she wasn’t seeing it, didn’t mean anything.

The other reason she said yes was because she liked all the attention she was getting. Everyone in the school was talking about them and suddenly she became sort of popular.

“Hey there! I haven’t seen you in so long.” Said Joffrey after spotting her on the other end of the hallway, where she was unsuccessfully trying to escape his attention.

“Hey! You know… I’ve just been kind of busy with homework and stuff.” Definitely not the best excuse she could have thought of, but Joffrey didn’t question it.

“So I was thinking, how about going out tomorrow night. We have spent hardly any time together since the winter holidays.”

“Sure.” She said not wanting to refuse another date.

“Great! I’ll text you later. I have to get to class.” He quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek, afterword’s her left.

Sansa let a sigh of relief. Not that she had anything against spending time with him, but she didn’t know what to say. She always got anxious around him.

She quickly made her way towards the cafeteria, where she met Shae, who was already waiting for her.

“What’s wrong, you seem distracted.” Asked her Shae after a couple minutes of silence.

“Nothing.” Said Sansa, continuing eating her lunch not quite meeting her friend’s eyes.

“It’s not nothing.” Insisted Shae.

“It really is. Joffrey asked me to go out with him tomorrow night.”

“Yeah that explains your bad mood.” Said Shae without missing a beat, which left Sansa confused by her words.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean! You do realize that having a boyfriend isn’t supposed to feel like a burden, right?”

“It doesn’t feel like that!” Sansa quickly defended herself.

“I still don’t know why you agreed to date him, since you have no romantic feeling towards him.” Continued with her rant Shae, without registering Sansa’s words at all.

“That is not entirely true. I like him!”

“You can’t lie to me. You have absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. You have been ignoring him practically for the whole time you started dating.” There was nothing really that she could hide from Shae. She knew her too well.

Sansa couldn’t really deny any of her friend’s words, because they were all true, but that didn’t mean she was going to admit that, so she just shrugged and changed the topic.

Soon after that the lunch break ended and everyone headed towards class. Sansa walked into her maths class and sat in her seat that was right beside Margaery’s.

“Hey!”

“Hey!”

The two girl didn’t say much after that, but Sansa could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

4.

In the beginning of February Sansa was invited to a sleepover. Another perk of dating Joffrey was that she had started hanging out with the popular crowd. Surprisingly they turned out to be a great company, so she spent a lot of her free time with them.

As much fun as they were though, Sansa couldn’t deny the real reason she was spending time with them was Margaery.

The two girls had gotten quite close during the last couple of weeks and hanged out a lot together. Sansa actually spent more time with the pretty brunet than she did with her boyfriend, not that she minded even a little bit.

Sansa still hadn’t been able to fully make sense of her strange infatuation with the girl, but she had decided it would be best if she stopped obsessing over and overthinking it.

“Let’s play a game! I’m bored.” Said Daenerys, brining Sansa’s attention back to the reality and the sleepover she was currently attending.

Sansa groaned when she realized that they were going to play Truth or Dare, a game she despised with every ounce of her being.

“Come! It’s going to be fun.” Said Margaery, when she saw Sansa’s expression and after that the girl had little else to do except to join the game.

The question and dares that everyone gave each other were innocent enough that soon enough she found herself relaxing and enjoying the game.

That was until the second round of the game when it was Loras’s turn to ask. He looked straight at his sister and with a teasing tone he dared her to kiss someone in the room.

“Come on brother!” She looked around in the room, probably noting the absence of any boys apart from her brother.

Margaery took a deep breath and came to Sansa. “Do you mind?”

Sansa couldn’t do anything but to stare at her. Did she really want to kiss her? For real? Sure it was just for the game, but still.

“Come on! I’m sure that Joffrey wouldn’t mind.” Said one of the other girl, who Sansa didn’t’ recognize.

“Yes he won’t mind. Kissing girls doesn’t count as cheating. He will know that you would never do it willingly” Said another girl.

Everything that the other girls were saying wasn’t fully registering in Sansa’s confused mind. She was too focused on Margaery’s lips to pay any attention to what anyone else was saying.

She was so focused that she missed the way Margaery moved closer to her, stood right in front of her and bent down. Just as her face was centimeters from Sansa’s, she stopped and looked at her with a question in her eyes.

Sansa nodded and lifted her head to close the gap between their lips.

The kiss between brought feelings Sansa had never experienced before. It was not her first kiss. She had kissed Joffrey multiple times and it had never felt remotely the same.

The kiss didn’t last nearly enough. Soon Margaery pulled away with an unreadable expression on her face and left Sansa’s side. Neither girl said much for the rest of the night, both deep in thought.

For a long time after that kiss Sansa remembered it in vivid detail. As thrilling as it had been though, it still scared her. Because now knew why she cared so much for Margaery.

5.

After the realization Sansa had had during that sleepover she broke up with Joffrey almost immediately the next day. She gave him and everybody else no explanation for the sudden break up and all of her friends were dying to know what had happened.

However Sansa didn’t wish to share the real reasons with anybody. Partially because she was still really confused and unsure about her feelings and everybody questioning her would definitely not help. Also Sansa was terrified to share that with her friends. As close as they were she had no idea what their reactions would be. She didn’t want them to look at her differently once they knew.

A few days after that it was Valentine’s Day. A day, when all single girls usually wished they had a boyfriend. Not Sansa though. She was so happy and relieved that she had broken up with Joffrey. That relationship was not going anywhere from the very start, since Sansa had absolutely no interest in him.

However he friends didn’t seem to believe her, despite her many assurances that she was fine. They insisted that they must have a sleepover that night, so that Sansa wouldn’t be alone and sad. Even though it really was necessary, she appreciated her friends’ efforts and it was really sweet that they cared so much for her, so she agreed.

“You must be heartbroken.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine.” That was her standard replay, she didn’t know what else to say. She really was fine and expect the overwhelming feeling of relief, she didn’t feel anything else.

“Don’t worry we are going to make you forget him for the night.”

“Breakups are so hard. I remember when Jon broke up with me, I cried for days.”

“Me too. Do you remember the mess I was?”

“We’ll help you through it.”

Her friends were just trying to help her, but now Sansa was just feeling isolated from them. They were sharing stories about how sad they were after their breakups and how much they missed their boyfriends. That was never something that Sansa felt during the relationship and she definitely didn’t miss him now. She often ignored him or made up excuses in order not to hang out with him, so now she was happy that she wouldn’t need to do that any longer. Even with all that true, she felt like she was miles apart from her friends. She couldn’t relate with them at all.

“I’m really grateful, but that really won’t be necessary. I broke up with him, it was my decision and I don’t regret it.”

“Of course, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I’m really fine. Let’s change the subject.”

“Ok, ok if you insist.”

“So I was sort of curious about why you broke up with him. You never said anything.” Finally asked one of her friends the question they were all dying to hear the answer to.

“It’s complicated.” Not knowing how to explain it without mentioning her feelings for Margaery, something that she wasn’t ready to do.

“Come on, share some details.”

“Was it because of someone else?”

“Well you could say that.” Sansa finally said, trying to be as vague as she could.

“Ohh drama! So who do you like? What’s his name?” All her friends gathered into a close circle around her curious to hear more.

“Not saying anything else. Let’s watch a movie.” Said Sansa, ending that conversation. She hoped that later no one was going to question her any further.

Shae was looking at her with a knowing look and a soft smile on her face. She knew or at least suspected on who Sansa was crushing. She knew that it was Margaery.

6.

A few months later the end of school celebration took place. It was an important event, a bit like the prom but for freshman.

Sansa wore a beautiful knee-long dress and had curled her hair.

She was talking to Shae, when suddenly something in the other end of the room caught her attention.

It was Margaery, who had entered the room. She looked even more beautiful than she normally looked. Sansa couldn’t stop looking at her. Everything about her was mesmerizing – the way she looked, the elegant way she walked, the smile on her face.

“You should go talk to her.” Said Shae, when she saw where Sansa was looking. She had known about her crush for a long time, but Sansa couldn’t help but blush, when she realized she had been caught.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to bother her.”

“I’m sure she’d loved to see you.” Shae said reassuringly, after noticing how nervous Sansa was.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive!”

“Ok going. Wish me luck!” She said and turned to go to where Margaery was standing.

“Good luck! Go get your girl.” Sansa blushed at the last comment, but she didn’t stop. She was determined to finally do it.

The closer she got to the Margaery the more anxious she got, but she wasn’t going to back out now.

“Hey.”

“Hey Sansa!” Margaery turned around to face her and greeted her with a quick hug. “Wow you look amazing!”

“You too!” Sansa took a deep breath. “You look really beautiful right now. Not that you usually don’t look gorgeous.”

Sansa almost cringed, because this conversation was going horribly, but when she finally looked up to see Margaery she was smiling.

“Thank you.”

“I guess I should go, I don’t want to annoy you any further.” She was planning to go as far as possible and start digging herself a hole to hide. She knew that she was being overdramatic, but she couldn’t help herself.

“You aren’t annoying me at all. I love being complimented by pretty girls.” Said Margaery still smiling at her, while she caught Sansa’s hand.

Sansa didn’t know what was happening. Margaery was still holding her hand and smiling at her, but that didn’t mean anything, or did it? She didn’t dare hope.

“Do you want to dance?” She heard herself saying, not having intended to say anything, but it was too late now. “I mean only if you want to of course. I…”

“I’d love to.” Margaery interrupted her endless rambling. 

She took Sansa’s other hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

The two girls danced for what felt like hours, but probably just a few minutes. However both were impossibly happy.

They had eyes only for each other and didn’t notice the stares they received, but even if they had seen them they wouldn’t have cared. They finally were together and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story.  
English is not my first language and I apologize for any mistakes.   
Comments are always appreciated, they make my day.


End file.
